


Easy Mark

by leftennant



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Airplane Smut, Based on the prompt “we couldn’t find a condom so we’re getting each other off in other ways” sex, Established Relationship, F/M, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy gets stuck in coach on an overnight flight with Bucky and Clint, who seem intent on making trouble, she has three choices:  Beg for a different seat.  Tase them both into submission...or go along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> Soooooooooooo. Soooo. So. Okay. I kind of owe Phoenix an apology for how long this took, because this prompt has been hanging out in my tumblr inbox for roughly three thousand years. (Or at least since April, which is pretty much the same thing.) I'm usually not this slow on fulfilling stuff, I swear. What happened was that I've got two WIPs which have demanded all my attention for months like two spoiled babies. I finally made them both go sit in a corner so I could work on my prompts. 
> 
> Hope you like it, Phoenix! I'm still giggling about having to manufacture a reason for why the characters needed condoms. Usually I'm doing just the opposite, because, as we all know, I'm a reckless, latex-free trashbot when it comes to fic. But it was fun to figure out the flipside. ;D
> 
> *******************************************************

“Dammit, Clint. Stop making trouble.”

Darcy pushed his hand off her leg for what felt like the millionth time in five minutes. It was immediately replaced by Bucky’s, who was parked in the seat to her left on this godforsaken plane trip. 

For the past hour they had been stuck in the back row of coach, instead of first class where she’d initially booked, by what appeared to be kind of computer glitch. The whole situation was shit. Darcy couldn’t move without bumping into either Bucky or Clint, legroom was at a premium, and there were two more hours left until they touched down. Meanwhile her boys were quickly getting restless, and rowdy. Darcy couldn’t blame them, but their impatience had translated into both of them trying to get up her skirt at once.

Truthfully, she didn’t blame them for that either. Normally she _loved_ when they were both trying to get up her skirt at the same time. But normally they weren’t at thirty-five thousand feet in the air on a crowded 747. The only saving grace was that it was an overnight flight, and cabin was more or less dark enough to hide what was going on.

That thought crossed her mind just as they hit some turbulence. The cabin shook, the drink cart rattled, and Darcy prayed that she was not going to die while sitting in coach.

It was around the second bout of turbulence that she’d begun to suspect that their flight problems weren’t so much a glitch as they were Tony being a proverbial douchcanoe over them getting a vacation when he had to go to a congressional hearing instead. The whole thing was damn suspicious when Darcy really thought about it.

They weren’t even supposed to be flying commercial, but apparently all available quinjets were in for repairs. At least that’s what Friday said when Darcy demanded to know why they were suddenly being told they needed to fly commercial. She wasn’t stupid, though. There was no way that was true, and, anyway, everybody knew who Friday’s daddy was.

The plane rattled again, bouncing in the air, and Darcy gritted her teeth.

She was going to murder Tony Stark. MURDER. With one of his own goddamn suits even. There might not be a whole lot of boob room to work with, but Darcy was pretty sure she could fit in one if she really tried. For a full ten seconds she reveled in the imaginary scenario of blasting Tony with one of his own lasers. Then Bucky’s fingers started to slip under the edge of her underwear, and she caught his wrist with a loud sigh.

“Look. I get it. You two are bored. I’m an easy mark…”

“Are you calling our girlfriend an ‘easy mark’?” Clint asked. 

“I can promise you, Doll, you aren’t easy or a mark,” Bucky murmured in her other ear. “We’re just trying to distract you from the turbulence.”

“Oh yeah? That sounds an awful lot like a likely story from where I’m sitting,” she said. “And knock off that whispering in my ear shit. You both know what that does to me.”

“Yes we do.” 

It was Clint who said that. Darcy could _hear_ the grin in his voice, and knew it was there, despite her stubborn refusal to look at him. She’d be lying if she said the way his warm breath blowing across her right ear, and the subtle brush of Bucky’s lips on her left wasn’t doing things to her. So many things. The grip she had on Bucky’s wrist faltered, and seconds later Clint’s fingers were once again sliding up the inside of her leg as well.

“We can’t,” she hissed in a last ditch effort to stave off the inevitable. 

“Why not?” Bucky asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that? We’re on a plane full of other people.”

“So? I always wanted to join the mile high club,” Clint replied. “And the flight attendant guy went to all the work of pointing out where the bathroom was. It would be rude not to check it out.”

Darcy shot him an incredulous glance. “Are you insane? One of you could barely fit in a plane bathroom, let alone one of you and one of me.”

“One of you and both of us,” Bucky rectified.

“Not happening,” she said. “Besides, even if we were able to transcend physics and make it work, which we are not, we don’t have any condoms." She turned to glare at him. “ _You_ forgot to pick them up even though I sent you like...fifty texts about it earlier when we were still back in New York.”

It had been a rough couple weeks with that, actually. They didn’t normally use condoms. All of them had a birth control implant courtesy of Stark Industries. However, a mix up in the labs meant some of the implant users got what amounted to very high doses of vitamins instead of birth control. Until the affected implants were all identified, the people using them had to resort to a more old-fashioned way of preventing pregnancy. It just so happened that the three of them had updated their implants in the past six weeks, which put them square in the middle of the mix up.

It was kind of a big deal considering they had found out the problem with the implants _after_ the three of them had put them to use. If their implants were among the faulty ones, Darcy being pregnant wasn't completely out of the realm of possibilities. She was trying not to think about it. They would cross that bridge on an ‘if and when’ basis as far as she was concerned.

“You know what we did in the army when we didn’t have what we needed?” Bucky’s blue eyes were deceptively innocent considering the fact that his fingertips were inching beneath her panties again.

“No. But I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Darcy said. She also shifted her legs further apart, but that was beside the point.

“Improvise,” he told her, voice a low burr that tickled the side of her neck.

“Funny, we did the same thing in the circus,” Clint remarked. 

His fingers joined Bucky’s, and she knew it was all over. Her only course of action now would be to just hang on for the ride, and try hard as she could to keep her voice down. If she managed to do that, it might be okay. Possibly. They had a blanket, confiscated from a passing stewardess by Clint, who was seated along the aisle. He didn’t even ask, just filched it as the cart rolled by, then spread it over the three of them nonchalantly as fuck. Darcy should have known then that her boys were up to something.

Okay, to be honest, she _did_ know. They were always up to something, and lately that something often included dragging her into the security camera blind spots back at the Avengers facility so they could all get off. Not that she was complaining. She couldn’t. She was too busy biting her lip in an effort to keep from moaning as Bucky’s index finger drew a slick circle over her clit while Clint traced around her entrance with his. He added a second finger, dipping them inside, and a shiver ran through her from head to toe.

Clint was legit amazing at finding just the right spot that caused her to shake and writhe. Darcy wasn’t even sure how he did it, when she sometimes struggled to find it herself. She could feel him seeking it out, and then he was there, finger curling with just enough pressure to drive her crazy, but not push her too far too fast. As for Bucky....well, he had a way of copying the way Darcy got herself off with near pinpoint accuracy. Two fingers, circular motions, just above her clit, and moving faster as her changes in breathing and sounds signified she was getting close.

He was even better with his mouth. Just the thought of it made her wet...or...well, _wetter_. She was already obscenely wet just from the two of them fingering her, slick, and hot, and… _Shit_! Clint crooked his fingers, and she let out a strangled whimper that had the old lady sitting in front of them straightening up in her seat, and glancing around for the cause.

“You’re gonna get us caught if you keep that up,” Clint breathed. “Is that what you want, Darce?”

Her answering glare was rendered far less effective by the fact that she was rocking her hips helplessly against their hands. “Get fucked,” she mouthed.

“Not us,” Bucky said. “You. Gonna fuck you the second we land, as soon as I can find a condom machine and an empty stall.”

“Not without me, you aren’t,” Clint informed him.

“No fighting over who gets to fuck me while you’re getting me off,” Darcy gasped. “You know it ruins the...the…”

“Atmosphere?” Clint said helpfully.

“Mood?” Bucky offered.

“Earth shattering orgasm?” Clint finished.

“Yes, all that,” she replied to them. “Stoppit.”

Clint’s fingers paused, and he leaned around to look at Bucky. “Did she just say…?”

“Think she did,” Bucky said. His fingers went still as well.

She’d been so close. So close she could taste it. Darcy dropped her head back against the seat in annoyance. “I hate you both.”

“Nah, you love us,” Bucky said.

“Both of us,” Clint added. “You say it all the time.” His fingers curled deep inside her as if to punctuate his statement, and she gasped.

“Fine. I love you, but we’ve got exactly sixty seconds to finish this before that flight attendant passes our row with the drinks cart. So I’m gonna have to ask you to make with that earth shattering orgasm you just promised, thanks.”

“You heard the lady,” Bucky said. 

“We’re _going_ to hear the lady,” Clint corrected as she gasped again from the way he was working her g-spot. “The whole plane is if one of us doesn't do something about it.”

Bucky made a sound of agreement. His fingers had begun moving again, and Darcy was already biting back the moans that were rising up in her throat. “Who d’you want, Darce? Me or Clint?”

“Don’t care,” Darcy whispered back. “And I swear to god, if the two of you rock paper scissors this, I will end you both.”

There was a chuckle. Bucky’s, she was sure of it, even though her eyes were closed. And then a warm pair of lips closed over hers. _Those_ were Clint’s. Sweet, soft, a little bit chapped, and she’d know that technique anywhere. The fingers teasing her stopped teasing and got deadly serious, amping up until she was vibrating on the edge, body tensing all over, and then….and then….

Clint’s tongue slid against hers, wet and rough, and she came with a muffled little cry that he swallowed down before anyone else could hear it. Well, anyone other than Bucky. Super hearing had its advantages. He’d been rumbling encouragements into her ear in a low growl, coaxing her through the orgasm with filthy words and his touch on her clit, while she spasmed around Clint's fingers over and over.

It was so fucking good. The way they got her off, the chance that they could get caught, how she knew both of them were undoubtedly rock hard in their jeans and straining to be inside her. She loved it, and she loved them. Her boys. 

“You alright, Doll?” 

Darcy opened her eyes to find Bucky’s face inches from hers. She was still catching her breath, chest stuttering a little on each exhale. “Yeah. I’m… I’m good.”

“Looks like you’re better than just good,” Clint said smugly.

She batted at his shoulder weakly, and smiled. “Shut up, asshat.”

“Stewardess,” Bucky warned. 

The all switched around subtly in their seats. Darcy leaned her head on Clint’s shoulder, feigning sleep. Bucky turned his attention to the window, pretending to observe the murky landscape beneath them, and Clint nodded politely at the stewardess like his one hand wasn’t still two knuckles deep in his girlfriend.

“Did we get away with it?” Darcy muttered as soon as they weren’t in danger of being overheard, and the boys had their hands to themselves once again. Clint sucked the fingers he'd been fucking her with into his mouth before wiping them off on the blanket. Watching him do it started winding her up all over again.

Bucky leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “I’d say so, Doll.”

“And the flight attendant?”

Clint looked out into the aisle. “On her way back up front.”

“And you two are…” She slipped her hands into their laps, and was rewarded with double hisses as she confirmed her suspicions about how much they wanted her. “...desperate for attention?”

Bucky’s throat convulsed as he swallowed. “Something like that.”

“Right. Okay. Clint, you’re on first watch, and as for you…” She looked Bucky straight in the eyes, and licked her lips. “You might wanna unzip, Sergeant. It's my turn to make trouble.”


End file.
